Worthless Feeling
by SessXKagsluvr
Summary: This is my real book, except I have change a couple of things like character names so that they are Kagome and InuYasha. :) I hope you enjoy it. :)Read it and see! Kagome has been in a relationship, but on the relationships 1 year anniversary something happens and it's over. Along comes her best friend and love of her life InuYasha. Read what happens. :) Very OOC! Just Warning!
1. Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Prologue

"I'm on my way, Kouga!" I screamed into my phone.

"Kagome, you'd better be here in five minutes or you're gonna regret it."

"Naraku Onigumo, do not threaten me. I'm on your street. Goodbye!" I slammed my phone shut with tears in my eyes. I pulled up his driveway, turned off the ignition, took a deep breath, and walked up to the door. No sooner had I knocked on the door than I was standing in Ian's living room.

"Do not ever talk back to me again. Do you understand me?" he yelled in my face.

I nodded, and he hit me across the face so hard it knocked me to the floor.

"Don't just nod your head; answer me!" he screamed.

"Yes, Naraku," I said quietly.

He picked me up by my arms and softly said, "I'm sorry, Kagome, but sometimes you need to be taught a lesson."

"I understand. I shouldn't talk back to you. So where are we going for our date?" I asked as if nothing had happened.

"We're staying here."

"What are we going to do?"

"Something you'll like," he said, and then he was kissing me. My automatic response was to kiss him back as he put his hands on my waist and carried me to his bed. We were lying there making out when he unexpectedly tried to take off my shirt.

"No, Naraku," I said bluntly. I tried to pull my shirt back down, but he held my hands above my head with one hand and tried to undo my shorts with the other.

"No!" I screamed, "Naraku, stop! We are not doing this!"

He hit me across the face again, and I decided I'd had enough. I pushed him off me, put on my shirt, and then turned toward him.

"We are over—forever, Naraku!"

I ran to my car and drove off toward the beach with tears streaming down my face.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 1

While I was sitting by the water on the sand, crying with my arms around my knees, which were pulled to my chest, I looked out across the ocean. My hair was all over my face, and my eyes were almost swollen shut from crying so much. Someone tapped on my shoulder, but I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Go away."

"Kagome?" a man's voice said, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, suspecting it was my best friend, InuYasha, and I was right.

I nodded my head. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you and Naraku were going out on a date for your anniversary?"

I shook my head. "No, I broke it off," I told him in a shaky voice.

He knelt down and pushed my hair back. "Are you crying?"

"No," I said as I tucked my face under my arms so he couldn't see me cry.

InuYasha pulled my arms off my face and sat down. He eased me into his lap and stroked my back as I cried into his chest. After I don't know how long, I quit crying and looked up at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me. I closed my eyes and sighed as I started to explain.

"He was only using me for sex, and when I refused, he tried to force me, so I told him it was over and left. I-I feel so used … like an idiot."

InuYasha turned my head toward him so he could see my face. "You are not an idiot, Kagome. Yes, he did use you, but that makes him the idiot, not you."

I got off his lap and sat beside him as he held my hand. "I'm really glad you're my friend, InuYasha. You have always been there for me. Thank you." I lay my head on his shoulder, and he laid his on mine.

"You're welcome. I don't mind. You're a wonderful person, and no one—not even Naraku—should be able to tell you otherwise."

I let go of his hand and lay down on the sand. InuYasha laid his jacket on me and then wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. "Thank you," I said again.

"For what?"

"For the jacket, and everything else you've done for me."

"Anything, anytime," he stated and kissed my forehead.

After a long pause, he asked, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, InuYasha; you can tell me anything."

He sighed, "I-I love you."

"I love you too," I told him back.

"I don't think you understand," he told me as he pulled us both up so that we were standing.

"What do you mean?"

He took both of my hands and intertwined my fingers with his. "I love you as more than a friend. You mean so much to me. I just want to see you happy, and if you'll give me a chance, I want to be the one who makes you happy."

As he spoke, all my feelings for him from years ago came flooding back. I still loved him, and I realized everybody I had dated, besides Ian, had been there just to fill the void that I felt.

"Really?" I asked as my voice started to shake again, and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Yes," he answered as he kissed my nose. "Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I know this was a lousy time to tell you this, but please don't cry."

I put my hand over his mouth. "I'm not upset; your timing is perfect."

"It is?" he mumbled behind my hand.

"Yes, it is, because I love you too, and that's all that matters."

"That's all I needed to hear," he said before he pulled me toward him in our first real kiss.

"I love you so much; I can't believe I didn't realize it three years ago." I rested a hand on his cheek.

"I don't care. You realize it now. I love you too."

"So does that mean I get that chance to make you happy?" I nodded and giggled.

"You really act blonde sometimes, you know that?" InuYasha rolled his eyes before kissing me softly and holding me in his arms for the longest time.

"When did you realize you love me?" I asked.

"About a month ago when you and Ian were at Miroku's party, I saw y'all dancing together. I wanted it to be me you were dancing with."

"May I have this dance?" I asked him.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"Yes, but I asked you first, so will you?" He nodded his head and spun me around on the sand before pulling me close. Suddenly I tripped and fell, landing on him. We laughed and I got embarrassed because my laugh is really contagious but obnoxious at the same time, so I covered my mouth. InuYasha took my hand off my face.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I've heard you laugh before and you know I think it is cute." I felt my cheeks flush as I stared into his beautiful blue eyes. He bent down and kissed me and I kissed him back while he smiled.

"What are you so smiley about?" I asked with a smile upon my own face.

"Well, you're smiling which makes me smile. I'm the happiest I've been in a long time, and I finally get to hold you like this."

"That makes me happy that I can make you smile. I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it; I love you holding me like this."

"Really?"

"Yes, do you realize I've been waiting for this moment for years?"

InuYasha looked down at the sand, "I thought you were over me, I was waiting to be rejected."

"I was never over you InuYasha, I dated those other guys to make everyone, especially myself, think I was over you. When you told me you love me, I realized just that. I still love you, always have and I always will. I…" before I could finish he was kissing me again, but that was okay with me.

"So what do you want to do tonight baby girl?"

"Well, I was supposed to go on a date with Ian, but that won't be happening. Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango wanted me to hang with them. What do you think?"

"That's fine with me, whatever you want."

"Okay let's go. Can I ride with you?"

"Yeah."

"When we get to the car I'll call Ayame and tell her we're coming." InuYasha nodded his head as we walked towards his blue truck hand-in-hand. He opened my door for me so I got in and pulled out my phone as he started his truck.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ayame, it's Kagome. Are y'all still getting together at your house?"

"Hey, yeah we're still getting together; did you decide you want to come too?"

"Yes, but is it okay if I bring someone with me?"

"Of course, but wait, is it Naraku?"

"No, it's not Naraku, but all of you know him."

"InuYasha?"

"Yes, but…"

"Oh, awesome! When are y'all coming over?"

"Well we are on our street right now, and we are going to stop by my house, then we will walk over so fifteen?"

"Okay, well I just talked to Sango, and she and Miroku will be here in a few but Kouga is already here, so see you in a few."

"Okay, bye." When I shut my phone InuYasha looked at me.

"Why are we going to your house first?"

"Because, I want to change into something more comfortable and put on some make-up."

"You are beautiful no matter what you have on. You have been and always will be, so you don't need make-up. You're beautiful no matter what is on your face, always." He took my hand and pulled me to him and kissed me as we pulled up to my house.

Once I got inside I was thankful nobody was home, and I changed right after I threw away all pictures of Naraku.

"How do I look?" I asked when I got back outside.

"Beautiful," he said with a smile. As we walked up to Ayame's house hand-in-hand, Ayame and Sango ran out and would've knocked me down while trying to hug me if InuYasha hadn't of been there.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem," he answered back, "Hey ladies, can you please try not to maul my girlfriend?"

"Sure InuYasha," they both answered with smiles.

"Hey dude," Miroku and Kouga yelled as they hugged InuYasha.

"What's up guys?"

"Hanging with our girls," Kouga said.

"And it looks like you finally get to hang with yours!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Yeah finally," InuYasha answered before giving me a kiss.

"So what are we going to watch tonight?" I asked.

"Well," Miroku began, "the girls said that if we let y'all watch your movie tonight, then we get to watch the game tomorrow with no complaints."

"Ha-ha sounds good to us." InuYasha and I both agreed.

InuYasha and I took over one of the couches, once we got inside. Miroku and Sango took over the other one, and Ayame and Kouga got stuck on the floor. Kouga and Ayame propped themselves up on the edge of the table hand-in-hand with Ayame's head on Kouga's shoulder. Sango laid on Miroku with her head on his chest, his arms around her and a blanket on them. InuYasha and I ended up laying side-by-side with my back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and a blanket on us with his chin on my neck. Just as the movie was about to start the phone rang.

"I'll get it, if you'll pause the movie Sango," Ayame said.

"Hello?" Ayame asked as she picked up the phone.

There was a pause before she said, "Yes she's here, who's asking?"

Another pause, "No Naraku, she doesn't want to talk to you." My jaw dropped, 'Why would he be calling Ayame? We are over so why does he care?' Ayame began shouting,

"Naraku you better stay away from her!" and she hung up.

"What did he want?" Sango asked before I could even close my mouth.

"He wanted to talk to Kagome but I told him no and he started shouting, so I hung up." Everybody besides me was standing and they were all looking at me. I buried my face in my hands and my whole body started to shake. I felt InuYasha's body tense up as I shook.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice alarmed.

"He just scares me that's all." I answered quickly. Everyone was huddled around me now.

"Kagome," Ayame began, "why are you so scared of him?"

"Because you all don't know what he's like when he's angry."

"Kagome, what's the worst he can do? Yell at you?" Sango asked.

"No worse." I answered.

Miroku put his hand on my knee, "What do you mean worse? What are you not telling us Kagome?"

"He hits me when he's mad. He hasn't done it in about two weeks, except for today."

"He what?!" InuYasha exclaimed. The sound made me jumpy and scared, so I moved to the corner away from him. He stood there confused, while the other four were trying to comfort me with little results. Slowly InuYasha walked over to me and lifted me up so that I was standing and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I shouldn't have shouted like that, but Kagome look at me," he put his finger under my chin so that I was looking him in the eyes, "he will never touch you in anyway, I swear. Do you trust me?"

I put my head on his chest, "Yes I do InuYasha."

"Thank you," he finished. Once again we all sat down and got comfortable before starting the movie again, only to be interrupted 20 minutes later when the bell rang. Sango paused the movie while Ayame looked through the peep hole and gasped.

"Who is it?" Kouga asked. Ayame turned around slowly and whispered, "Naraku." We all froze.

"Will you please answer the door Miroku, and tell him to get lost?" asked Sango.

"Sure babe, I don't know if InuYasha can hold his cool long enough to do it, so just hold Kagome, InuYasha." InuYasha nodded and tightened his grip on me.

Miroku opened the door, "Can I help you Naraku?"

"Yeah, by putting him in a mental hospital," Sango whispered loud enough for everybody to heard, but shut up when Miroku shot her a look.

"Yes, you can let me speak to my girlfriend now." I could tell Miroku was getting very mad because his knuckles were white.

"Okay Naraku. First of all don't tell me what to do, second of all…" I stood up and walked up to Naraku.

"I got it Miroku. Number one Naraku; do not tell me or my friends what to do. Number two, I broke up with you. We are over, forever. And number three I do not care what you say, you do not own me."

One minute I was standing there in front of Naraku who was beyond furious, but the next minute I was on the couch with an ice pack on my face, and Ayame and Sango kneeling around me.

"What in the world happened?" I groaned.

"Naraku slapped you so hard across the face that you passed out, which caused InuYasha to punch Naraku. So now, Miroku and Kouga are trying to break-up the fight." Sango explained. At that moment InuYasha walked in the house rubbing his shoulder.

"Are you okay InuYasha?" Miroku and Kouga asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My shoulder just hurts," he said as he sat on the floor by the end of the couch where my head was.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I should've been with you. Are you okay?" He asked me as he caressed my cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just worried about you." I said as I wrapped my arms around my neck and pulled him to me.

"Well don't because as long as you're okay, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sweetheart, I'm positive." He said and kissed my hair. We decided to go ahead and finish the movie so that we would all calm down and forget the whole thing. I was very excited that my family was out of town for three weeks without me. This is because InuYasha decided to stay the night every night just in case Naraku decided to show up. We spent most of our time either at the beach, the café or my house. At the beach and café we sat there hand-in-hand talking. It was nice being able to talk to InuYasha about anything. When we were at my house we spent the majority of our time cuddling in silence while watching something on television, cuddling, or kissing, which was always nice.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

I DO HOWEVER, OWN THIS STORY

Chapter 2

While at the beach five days after the incident, InuYasha had some serious questions.

"Can I ask you something seriously?" he asked.

"Of course you can."

"Why didn't you tell anybody about Naraku hitting you when you were together?"

"Because I was scared, plus I figured everyone would think I was lying." I answered truthfully.

"Did you ever write down when he hit you, like the dates?"

"I wrote them all down in my journal. Why you ask?"

"Can I read it?" he asked quietly.

"I guess if you really want to." When we got to the house we went straight to my room, and to my closet to pull out a box. I set the box on the bed and went to get the key to unlock it, the key was under my window seal, and no one besides me and InuYasha, knew about it. I took a deep breath and handed him the key. He opened the box and I put my hand on his stopping him.

"I'm going in the living room; you can talk to me when you're done." Then I gave him a kiss and walked out. I went into the living room and sat on the couch with my head in my hands.

I sat like that for almost two hours before he came in there.

"Kagome honey, look at me please," he asked me. I looked up at his beautiful gold eyes, and stood up to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my hair.

"I'm so sorry Kags. If I had known I would've done something. You should have told me or someone."

"What was I supposed to say Inu? Was I supposed to say that my boyfriend hits me when no one's looking?"

"No, just never mind, I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't either." I said into his chest.

"So, what do you want to do for the next two and half weeks?" He asked me with a look on his face that said he was thinking.

"Whatever we want, but I'm sick of hiding out. I say all six of us go to a fancy restaurant and then all of us stay at my house tonight. What do you think?"

"I think that it is perfect, just what we need," he told me as he hugged me and gave me a kiss. After we spoke to the other four we all agree to meet at my house at six-thirty, and since it didn't InuYasha either one very long to get ready, we sat on the loveseat. InuYasha wrapped his arms around my waist, tickling me until I almost peed my pants.

By the time we were done rolling around and laughing, InuYasha was on top of me, but he was holding himself up so that he was touching me, but not all his weight was on me. I put my hands on his face and he leaned down until he was kissing me. He then put his hands on my waist and turned us until I was laying on him. I put my arms around his neck, and we laid there kissing. I looked at the clock and sighed.

"What's wrong baby girl?" InuYasha asked.

"We need to get ready…"

"Well, if we finish getting ready early then we can do this some more." He suggested with a smile.

"Let's go!" I said.

"I'll be right back Kags, I'm going to run home to get some nicer clothes will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine honey."

"Okay, be right back."

"Wait! Give me one more kiss." I said with a devious smile. "I love you."

"I love you too babygirl." He answered.

As soon as InuYasha left I went to my closet grabbed the dress I wanted to wear, and went to fix my hair and make-up. I wanted to surprise InuYasha, so I made him sit on the couch and close his eyes when he was ready.

I then put on the dress and said, "You can open your eyes when I say three. One….two….three."

When he opened his eyes, his jaw dropped. "Oh my Kami, I-you-you look gorgeous!" He walked over to me and kissed me. The phone started ringing right as I was about to call Ayame.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey it's Ayame, are y'all ready?"

"Yeah, come on over and we can go." I told her.

"Okay, be there in about twenty." When I got off the phone I realized InuYasha had turned down the lights and had put slow music on.

"May I have this dance?" he asked me very politely.

"Of course," I answered with a smile. He placed his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck. I put my forehead against his and we danced like that until our friends walked in. Of course Miroku being himself started teasing us.

"Aw so cute, but y'all need to get your own room to do that stuff." Inu and I shot him a couple of not so nice looks, and Sango elbowed him in the ribs.

"You should take lessons from him. Maybe I would let you watch football games with out complaining if you did." She told him.

Miroku shrugged, "Maybe later, everybody ready?" InuYasha nodded and we all headed to Sango's SUV. When we got to the restaurant we were seated quickly. Everyone ate quickly so we could slow dance. Inu and I were the first one's out there, and it was nice. We stood exactly like we had in the living room, with his hands on my waist, my arms around his neck, and our foreheads touching. We stared into each other's eyes until half way through the second song, when my head started hurting, so I laid my head on his shoulder. The only thing I cared about was InuYasha and I. He wrapped his arms completely around me and whispered in my ear.

"I love you so much," he said, "You are my world and my life now. You always will be."

"I love you too, you mean everything to me. I have never loved someone this much before. I was always too scared, but I'm not afraid anymore." I told him.

"I've never loved anybody this much before either, but I like this feeling a lot. I'm glad it's you, because I cannot think of anybody else more perfect than you."

"I am far from perfect InuYasha. I'm broken, badly, but when I'm with you I feel healed and like the hole in my heart was never there at all." I stood straight up and looked him right in the eyes, "I mean it Inu."

He kissed my forehead, "I know you do. I believe you. Do you believe me?"

"Of course I do. I have no reason not to believe you."

"I know." He said. I wasn't lying when I said I trusted InuYasha, because I did. I loved him with all my heart, but I was scared. I didn't want to end up hurt again. If he were to change his mind I knew I couldn't have handled it. While I was thinking I started looking down, InuYasha put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up so that I was looking him in the eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm just scared, that's all."

"Scared of what my sweet girl?" He asked me with a worried expression on his face.

"I know you love me now, but what about in a month? I'm worried that you'll change your mind. If that were to happen I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry, I know it's a stupid thing to worry about, but I can't help it, I do." I looked away from him, because I didn't want him to see me so upset.

"Look at me Kagome; I am not going to change my mind. You are my everything. There's nobody I would rather be with okay?" I nodded my head and hugged him before he gave me a kiss. I looked over his shoulder and felt my face immediately pale.

"InuYasha, we have to get here, now."

"Why?" He asked quickly.

"He's-He's here."

"Who's here?"

"Naraku, please let's just leave." I responded in a shaky voice. He nodded his head and told the other four that we needed to leave, they just shrugged. InuYasha, Kouga, and Ayame went to pay and me, Miroku, and Sango went to the car. I started hyperventilating which made my head hurt even worse. The other three exited the restaurant and as soon as InuYasha reached me, I lost it. I would have collapsed on the pavement if InuYasha hadn't of caught me and carried me to the car. InuYasha and I sat in the very back. Kouga and Ayame sat in the middle while Miroku drove and Sango sat next to him.

I laid across InuYasha's lap crying, "What's going on?" asked Miroku.

"He was in there." InuYasha answered for me.

"Who was in there?"

"Naraku."

"Oh, but why is it such a big deal? I'm not trying to be a jerk, I know he hurt you Kagome, but he can't hurt you anymore, not with us five around." I looked up at InuYasha.

"They need to read my journal, so that they know everything." I whispered into his neck.

"Are you sure?" he whispered back. I just nodded, and he patted my hair.

"Okay guys, let's go back to her house, there's something you got to read." They all agreed and when we got to my house, they all helped me get inside.

"Are we going to stay in the living room while they read or what?" InuYasha asked me.

"I want to lie down while they read it okay? Are you going to lay down with me?" he shrugged, "Whatever you want baby." InuYasha carried me into my parent's room, and I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up I was laying next to InuYasha who had his arms around me. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me.

He kissed me, "Hey sleepy girl," he said with a smile.

"Hi honey, where is everyone?"

"They're in the living room. They finished about an hour ago, and I just got back in here. They said they wanted to talk to you when you woke up, and I know you're not ready, but the sooner you get this over with the sooner we can all start to forget him."

"You're going to be there right?"

"Of course I will baby."

"Then let's get it done so that we can never talk about it again." Once we got in the living room and sat down Miroku spoke.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry about what I said in the car."

"Miroku," I cut in, "it's okay, I'm not mad."

"We all want to apologize," Ayame said, "we feel awful, if we had known about any of it, we would have done something, but we had no idea," she continued as she began to cry.

"Ayame, look at me," I paused until she looked at me. "This is no one's fault but mine. We can't change the past or my memory of it all, but I have to get over this and it's going to be hard. I'm glad I have y'all to help me, but you can't feel bad for me all the time. I will probably cry a lot, but that's my way of trying to forget it. If I'm having a bad day, then tell me to get happy; just don't let me get you down. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" They all shook their heads no.

"Are we still going to the movies?" I asked.

"No, we decided to just go ahead and stay over here and watch a game and us girls go cook something, because you didn't eat, and InuYasha didn't either."

"What you cooking babe?"

"I was thinking pasta." All three boys got excited as we walked into the kitchen.

"Are you really going to be that strong?" Sango asked as soon as I closed the door.

"I'm going to a least try, especially around InuYasha."

"Why?" Ayame asked me.

"Because I can see the pain in his eyes when we talk about it or when I cry, and I hate causing him so much pain." They nodded their heads in understanding.

Ayame and Sango went and set the table while I cooked the food, and I was glad for that because I was quietly sobbing as I cooked, but I didn't know why. I had never cried this much in my life that I remember, and it was so unlike me. While I was standing there cooking trying to dry my tears someone put their arms around my waist and their chin on my shoulder. I sighed when I realized it was InuYasha and wiped my eyes.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I came to get some drinks, and do this," he spun me around and kissed me. I smiled at him and said,

"Well I'm glad you did, now get your drinks and get out."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled before he kissed me again and left. I finished making everything and had everyone sit at the table. I gave everyone their plates of food before seating myself. I looked at everyone's faces and they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why are y'all staring at me?"

"Because you didn't get anything to eat," InuYasha stated.

"Well, I'm just not hungry anymore. I ate a snack while I was cooking." They all seemed to except that as an answer. After they all ate their dinner we went and sat in the living room, and InuYasha and I made a pallet on the floor. Instead of facing the television I turned inward facing him. We turned the volume of the movie up really loud so that the other four couldn't hear us, he had his arms wrapped around me, and I had my head on chest as he whispered in my ear.

"I love you so much Kagome."

"I love you too." We kissed throughout the entire movie, and at one point I laid my hand on his shoulder, but he continued kissing me on my forehead, down to jaw and neck before I pulled his face to mine and the lights switched back on.

"Get a room!" Miroku shouted in our ears.

"Shut up Miroku, it's not like you weren't just doing the same thing two minutes ago." InuYasha retorted.

"True that."

"Okay, so I need to go get some stuff from my house, you boys want to come with?" InuYasha asked.

"Sure," they answered. He gave me a kiss before they walked out the door and I had a huge grin on my face.

"What are you smiling so much about?" The girls asked me.

"He's so cute and I love him so much. He thinks I'm perfect which makes him crazy, but my kind of crazy." I said as I laughed.

"You two are the perfect together. We've never seen you or 'Yasha this happy before, and it's nice because y'all are just as happy as we have been. We were all starting to worry that neither of you were going to tell the other how you felt. We were going to do an intervention, ha-ha."

"Well if Inu hadn't of told me how he felt, I was just never going to tell him how I felt because he had already rejected me once, and I couldn't handle that again. But when he told me that he loved me, all my feelings I had buried under everything else came flooding back, and I told him I love him too. I've never felt this happy or loved before by a guy but I love it. I feel like a queen."

"Well, we're glad because you deserve it, especially after everything that's happened."

"Hardly," I told them. About then minutes later my phone started ringing, and it was my mother so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, it's your mother, I know we said we would only be gone three weeks of summer, but we've decided to stay all summer. Do you want to come down here, or do you want to stay with Ayame and Sango?" She asked me.

"Seriously, I'll stay with my friends!" I practically shouted.

"Are you sure? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you and Naraku alone together all summer."

"Mom, I broke up with him two weeks ago, but I have some wonderful news. I'm going out with InuYasha, and he is everything I could ever want in a guy and more. He's perfect."

"Well, that makes me feel better, he is a wonderful man. Anyways, I'll let you go. Call me if you need anything honey." My mother told me.

"Okay, I will. I love you mom."

"I love you too honey." Right as I hung up the phone the boys walked in, and I jumped up and down in excitement.

"Inu, guess what!"

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"My parents are going to be gone all summer!"

"Really, that's awesome!" I gave him a kiss and we all laughed and played games till almost four-thirty in the morning. We all probably would've slept till two or three in the afternoon, but I was having a nightmare. All of them were shaking me trying to wake me up. When I finally awoke I was crying. When I sat up everyone was asking me a million questions.

"Stop," I said. InuYasha ran his fingers through my hair.

"Are you okay?"

I took a ragged breath, "I'm okay, it was just a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke y'all up, please go back to bed." The other four were skeptical at first, but went ahead and went to bed, but InuYasha stayed up.

"What were you having a nightmare about?"

"Just things…" I said quietly. He took my hand and held it between his hands.

"Were you having a nightmare about Naraku?" I nodded slowly. He pulled me into his arms and laid down. I put my head on his chest and he kissed my hair, "I'm sorry Kagome."

I sat up, "This is not your fault and nothing you could've ever done would've changed that. Quit apologizing for something you had no control over, okay? Please?"

"Okay," he agreed quietly. I leaned over and kissed him, and he kissed me back.

"Can I make you a promise?" he suddenly asked.

"As long as you plan on keeping that promise," I said.

"I do, but can I ask you something first?"

"Of course."

"Do you think you would want to marry me one day?" InuYasha asked me very seriously. I thought about it for a minute before answering, "Yes."

"Okay then, this is for you," he said as he handed me a little blue box.

"This is my promise to you that I will marry you one day." It was a beautiful ring that was a silver band with two diamonds in the middle, shaped like hearts that were connected. I was speechless. I looked at him and gave him a kiss.

"May I put it on you?" he asked. I still couldn't speak so I just nodded. He placed the ring on my left ring finger and kissed the top of my hand. InuYasha stroked my head, "Not only is this a promise that I will marry you, but also that I nor will anyone else ever hurt you again, and that I will love you forever, and always faithful and honest to you." Again I still couldn't speak, so I just kissed him. When I finally found my voice I put my hands on his face.

"Thank you. You don't understand how much this means to me." I laid down beside him and he rolled over so that he was facing me. He put his arms around me and we started kissing again. After that we fell asleep with his arms around me and my head on his chest.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 3

When we woke up the other four had already left. When InuYasha took a shower I decided to cook some breakfast. While I was cooking some bacon he snuck up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"I love you," he whispered against my neck.

"I love you too honey," I answered back.

"I could get used to hearing that everyday," he told me.

"Good because I'll be saying it a lot." InuYasha and I stayed home for a little while and cuddled on the couch. We then went to grocery and movie store. Since we were in no hurry, we took our time and ended up with four movies and fifty dollars worth of food and drinks. When we got home we put in one of our movies and cooked a bowl of popcorn. He sat on the couch and I laid down with my head in his lap. I held one of his hands while his other hand was lying on my stomach. In the middle of the movie my phone rang, so I got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey what's up baby? How's my girl?" someone answered. I know that voice, and it froze me where I was.

"I am not your baby. Why are you calling me?"

"You are my baby, you're mine. Don't argue with me."

"I'm not scared of you Naraku. You can't hurt me anymore, and you're drunk. Don't threaten me." InuYasha was right next me, his face was blood red, and I could tell he was pissed. I hung up on Naraku and slowly turned towards InuYasha. He has his eyes closed, fists balled up, mouth in a tight line, and nostrils flaring. I was terrified so I backed away. When he opened his eyes and saw that I had backed away his expression changed from livid to confused.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked slowly. I barely nodded, "Oh Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Look at me please…" He took a hold of my left hand and looked at my ring, "When I promised you that I would never hurt you I meant it. You are my life and I am going to protect you. He will never hurt you again, I swear on it. I will marry you one of these days and I will love you forever, do you understand that?"

"Yes, I do." I told him. We went over to Ayame's later that week, and the girls screamed over the ring.

"So does this mean you two are getting married?" asked Miroku.

"Well, it's not and engagement ring, it's a promise ring, so yes but not anytime soon. I don't think. Is that right?" I asked InuYasha.

"Right, it's whenever we're both ready," he answered.

"Well then it's up to you, 'cause it doesn't matter to me." I said back. I gave him a kiss and stood up, "I'll be right back." I went to the bathroom and then to get a drink, I walked into the living room and asked if anyone else wanted a drink, and they all said yes. I walked into the drinks in there and asked if they were hungry. They all responded yes, so I went and cooked some food.

About thirty minutes later I brought the food out and we all ate.

"So," Jara said, "since our plans got ruined last time, let's go out to eat and the movies. What do y'all think?" We all agreed but chose a different restaurant. At about five o'clock we went home and decided to meet at the restaurant at six-thirty. InuYasha and I got there at six and sat in the car until five minutes till six-thirty. We got a table and ordered everyone's drink. We sat there talking hand-in-hand for about thirty minutes before they arrived.

After they arrived InuYasha seemed extremely fidgety and nervous. He and the other two boys excused themselves to the bathroom and came back ten minutes later. We all ate our food and sat there talking. We started talking about how long we've known each other, which was many years. While we were talking about that, I thought about how I had known Inu for seven years, but had been dating him only a month and a half. Also how I loved him a lot more than I ever thought was possible to love someone. He means the world to me, and I can't wait to make him mine permanently.

"I have something I would like to say," He said. He took my hand and kissed my ring, "I know we said we would wait, but you said you're ready, and I know I'm ready. You know I love you, and I'm pretty sure you love me too, so…" he got down on one knee. "Kags will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" I nodded my head.

"Of course I will!" He then took my promise ring and placed one silver band behind it and another silver band in front of it. I gave him the biggest kiss, and I was now the luckiest woman ever, and I get to keep the best person ever as my own. After all the excitement at dinner, InuYasha and I decided to go home, and not go to the movies with everyone else.

When we got home it was nine o'clock, so I changed into my pajamas and called my mother, because I had missed her call three times during dinner.

"Kagome?"

"Hey mama, sorry I didn't answer. I was at dinner with everyone, but I have some amazing news!"

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm engaged!"

"You and InuYasha are engaged?"

"Yes!"

"That's wonderful honey. Did he get you a ring?"

"Yes, and it's gorgeous! I'll send you a picture later, but I've got to go take shower, so I'll talk to you later. I love you mama."

"I love you too honey, goodnight." After I got out of the shower Inu and I were kind of hungry so we got something to eat, then we just laid on my bed and talked.

"So," I began, "when do you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible," he answered. "Since we are going to the same college this fall we could get married this summer and rent an apartment near the college, whatever you want."

"That sounds perfect. So, what about three weeks from today on July fourteenth?" He nodded his head and gave me a kiss before we fell asleep.

About a week later we were laying on the couch watching some television when the doorbell rang. I sighed and got up to answer the door. When I did I found a mailman with a package in hand. I signed the slip in his hand and took the package inside after saying thank you. The package was just a thick envelope full of letters from my family in Arizona saying congratulations to me and Adam. I showed Adam and he thought it was sweet.

"Why don't we go see your family?"

"Because they're six hours away, and I doubt you want to meet my whole family, they're crazy."

"Well, I'm crazy too. I'm going to have to meet them sometime, right? I'll drive us down there, so long as you can tell me how to get down there," he said with a smile. I agreed.

"I'll call mom and tell her. We're staying two weeks?"

"Sure, whatever you want." I nodded my head and then InuYasha kissed my forehead before going home to pack.

Once we hit the road we took turns picking different topics to talk about.

"So," I said, "when do I get to meet your family? You're getting ready to meet mine. I already met your mom and step-dad, but I've never met your brother or sister that I've seen pictures of, and you've never told me about your real dad, so tell me more about them."

"No," he said coldly.

"Why not? I'm going to meet them someday, so why not tell me about them." I said a little taken back by his actions.

"I said no," he snapped at me.

"What in the world is wrong with you? Why are you so mad that I want to meet your family?"

"Because my family is screwed up, that's why!" he practically yelled. It stunned me that he was yelling at me, and it kind of scared me.

"I do not care if your family is messed up Adam. It makes no difference to me. I love you; I just want to meet my future family!" I retorted with tears in my eyes. I never liked fighting with InuYasha, even when we were friends, but it upset me that he was getting so defensive. I'd never seen him react like that before, and it scared me. He pulled over on the side of the road and took a big breath. He placed his hand on my knee until I looked at him.

"I'm sorry Kags; my family is a hard subject for me." I studied his face and I felt guilty. I could tell he was in emotional pain.

"Inu, I'm sorry I brought it up. I didn't know."

He took a hold of my hand, "Don't apologize. You have the right to know, it's just hard for me to talk about."

"I can tell, but I know how you feel, remember that no matter what you tell me I will never love you any less." He leaned over and kissed my forehead before taking a deep breath and started to drive again.

"When I was eight years old, mom, my siblings and I moved here to get away from my biological father. We were all sick of him always hitting us when he was drunk. When I was nine my mom remarried, and my brother Sesshomaru joined the army. He died in combat when I was eleven and after that my sister started using drugs to handle it. My brother was nine years older that me, and my sister Sara was five years older that me. My sister moved back to Hawaii when I was twelve and I haven't seen her since, so it is just me, mom, and InuTashio. After that I met you and I fell in love after being best friends with you for seven years. My life was always messed up until I met you, now I don't feel alone. Are we okay now? I hate fighting with you."

"Me too, I'm glad you told me the truth instead of hiding if from me." I moved over and sat next to InuYasha holding his hand and my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Inu." He kissed my hair, "I love you too baby."

We sat like that for the rest of the trip only talking occasionally to tell him how to get to Arizona from Texas. We finally arrived in Mesa and drove straight to the restaurant arriving at exactly five-fifty-nine. We walked inside and were directed toward where my family was seated. We walked over there hand-in-hand when they noticed us, and I was suddenly separated from Adam, getting hugged a million times with everyone looking at my ring. After everyone was finished I introduced Adam and we sat down. Everyone ordered but me, and they didn't like that very much. We answered almost every question they had unless it was about Ian.

"Have you set a date yet?" my mom asked.

"Not officially, but we had discussed having the wedding on July fourteenth."

"Like you mean in a month?" I nodded my head.

"Why so soon," everyone asked.

"Well, we both start school in September and we want to rent an apartment near campus, plus Leah's always wanted a summer wedding." InuYasha responded.

My mother gave me a stern look, "Okay, as long as you both think it's right."

I smiled at everyone, "We do, but we wanted to know if since we will be here anyways, if we could have the wedding here, then you could all be present at the wedding."

"That's a wonderful idea!" my grandma said.

"The only thing you two have to do is get your dress and your tuxedo." Inu smiled, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She said back.

"Dang Kagome, you got the whole package in this man. He's polite, sweet, funny, and not to mention very cute." I felt my face turn red as he laughed.

"Well, thank you for the compliments."

"You're welcome." When we got to my grandparents house we had to explain everything about Ian to my family. They did not take to that news very well, and talking about it made me cry which made them even more upset.

"He hit you?" my dad Shiro asked. I nodded and he stood up.

"Why aren't you charging him like the criminal he is?" my cousin Kikyo asked.

"Because I can't deal with it, and I forget all about it when I'm with InuYasha," I said as I squeezed his hand. "I don't know what I would do without him. He is everything to me, and I love him so much." InuYasha kissed my forehead, "I just want to forget it all okay?"

They all nodded so I continued. "Okay then, I'm tired and I'm sure Inu is too, so we're going to bed."

"Be up and in the lobby by nine. We are taking y'all shopping."

"Okay see you in the morning, goodnight." We told them. When we got to our hotel room, we took showers, and while he was in the shower I put in one of our movies we brought from home. Not long after I laid down was I almost asleep. When Inu got in bed he wrapped his arms around me, I turned around so that I was facing him and we fell asleep an hour later.

A/N: I hope you like it so far!

-Lexi


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 4

When our alarm went off at seven-thirty neither of us wanted to get up, but we were down in the lobby by eight-fifty, and not long after they pulled up. InuYasha gave me a hug and kissed my forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," I told him as he shut my door and we drove off.

"He is so cute Kagome! And not to mention a perfect gentlemen," my cousin told me.

I nodded, "I know, and I love him so much."

"We can see that," my mom said. "We can see a spark in your eyes that you never had when you were with Naraku. We love seeing you so happy." I flinched a little when she said Ian's name.

When we got to the bridal shop I was asked a ton of questions that I had no answer to. They were surprised to know that my wedding was only a short time away. The ladies brought in about twenty dresses as we started trying them on. I hated the way I looked in a bunch of the dresses, but when I put on the seventeenth dress I fell in love with it. It was form fitting to my chest and torso, but at my hips it flowed out like a ball gown. The top was a sweetheart neckline, and it was strapless. Everyone including myself was crying because was all loved the dress. After we bought the dress, we also bought my shoes which were going to be silver heels.

We met the boys for lunch at one o'clock, they told us that they bought InuYasha's tux and tie, so InuYasha and I were both glad that our parts were done except for little things here and there. The only other thing we had to do was write our own vows, and I was nervous because I was just going to say what I felt in my heart that day. Kikyo invited her boyfriend Bankotsu over and we went to the river with them. Kikyo had been dating Bankotsu for five years, so I knew him pretty well.

"I still can't believe your getting married Kagome."

"Well I can tell you this much Ban, I don't think anybody ever thought I would be getting married at nineteen, but I don't regret saying yes, and I don't think I will." We were all four sitting by the river; InuYasha was sitting behind me with his arms around my waist. Bankotsu and Kikyo were sitting just like us.

"So when did you guys meet?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well we met when InuYasha was twelve and I was eleven. So we've known each other for eight years, and been best friends for seven years." Bankotsu smiled and nodded his head, "That's sweet."

"How long have y'all been dating?" InuYasha asked.

"Exactly five years and a week today," Ban said with a smile. I really liked Bankotus, his personality was a lot like InuYasha's and he treated Kikyo with respect which was good.

"So," I said, "Inu and I are going to pick up our friends in about thirty minutes. Do you want to go with us? We also have to pick up Yasha's mom and step-dad. We're coming back in two separate cars."

"That sounds like fun!" Kikyo looked at Bankotsu, "You want to go?"

"Sure," he said.

"Well," InuYasha said, "let's get our stuff and go ahead and head out." After we all got our stuff we climbed in my mom's SUV. Kikyo and I sang along with the radio and somehow even though InuYasha had known me for eight years, he apparently never knew that I sang.

"How in the world have I known you for eight years, but I never knew you could sing so well?"

"I wouldn't say that I sing well, but yes I sing." I told him.

"You sing beautifully, so does Kikyo."

"Well thank you," we both responded. We were only about an hour into the trip, but I was exhausted. I sat right next to Inu, with my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist.

"Are you tired?" he asked in a kind of alarmed tone.

"Yeah my head is hurting, so I'm going to try to get rid of it."

"Okay, are you sure you're okay?" I kissed his cheek, "Yes I'm fine, don't worry," and he kissed my forehead right as I fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked at the clock and realized I had slept about two hours, and that I was no longer in the front seat. I was in the back with InuYasha, my head in his lap, and Bankotsu was driving, when my stomach was suddenly upset.

"Inu," I whispered. "Tell Ban to pull over, I think I'm going to be sick."

His eyes got wide, "Bank, pull over. Kags feels sick." He quickly pulled over on the side of the road and I quickly got out of the car. I walked into the ditch falling to my knees before getting sick. A few minutes later I felt okay so I stood up and started to head back to the car, but I was so dizzy and fell back to the ground and passed out.

When I came to all I heard was "Kagome! Kagome! Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes, and I was looking at InuYasha.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. All I remember is my stomach was upset, then I got sick, and I was extremely dizzy."

He gave me a hug, "I'm just glad you're okay now." He refused to let me walk to the car, and I didn't feel like arguing with him, so I let him carry me to the car.

"Kag, I think you need to go to the hospital," Kikyo suggested.

"I agree," Ban and Inu both said at the same time.

"I'm not going to hospital a week and three days before my wedding. Are you crazy?" I said as loud as my voice would let me.

"Kagome calm down. You are more important to me than our wedding; we just want to make sure you're okay."

"How about this, once we get back to Arizona I'll go to the doctor okay?"

"Fine," he agreed, "but I'm going with you, no arguments." I glared at him for a minute then sighed, "Fine, I don't have the energy to fight with you," then I laid across his lap for the rest of the car ride. Even though I told him not to, InuYasha still told everyone about what happened on the way up, so his mother wouldn't let me drive back.

"So, who all is going to be bridesmaids?" Inu's mother Izayoi asked.

"Well, I'm going to have three bridesmaid, Ayame, Sango, and Kik. Then I'm going to have my mother up there, and I was wondering if you would stand up there with us?" I asked her.

"Really, you want me to stand with you?"

"Of course, you're like my second mother, and you're going to be my mother-in-law so yes."

She smiled widely, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome; do you think we can pull over so that I can lie in the back?" She nodded her head and we pulled over so I could lay in the back for the last four hours 'til we got home. I woke up as InuYasha was picking me up out of the car.

"Hey sweetheart, are you feeling any better?"

"No, but let me down so I can walk, my legs are asleep." He set me on my feet, but kept a hold of one of my hands.

"By the way, your mom made you a doctor's appointment, and you, I, and our mothers are going to the appointment in two hours."

"Why are our mothers going?" I asked.

"I don't know, but they won't change their minds." He told me.


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY

Chapter 5

When we actually got into a room after waiting for an hour, they ran tons of tests, and we had to wait two more hours before an actual doctor came in the room.

"Okay, so I've got some bad news. You have got a very bad case of pneumonia, so you need to be in the hospital, because if you aren't careful it could turn into something much worse. I…"

"No!" I cut him off, "I am supposed to get married in a week and three days. I absolutely refuse to go to the hospital for something so stupid." I was furious, and I could tell by the look on InuYasha's face that he was worried about me, and that make me feel sick to my stomach."

"Well," the doctor said, "if you go now and do as you're told by the doctors then you might be will enough to go home in a week, but you'll have to rest a lot."

"If I have to postpone my wedding I'm going to be pissed," I choked out before I broke down crying and InuYasha held me tight while whispering in my ear.

"Kagome honey, it's okay. We may not get married on the fourteenth, but we will get married as soon as you're better, be patient. Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time, I won't leave until you do."

"No, I don't want you to have to stay up in the hospital with me like you're the one who's sick." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I don't care Kags; I'm going to stay with you because I love you. I will have mom and Evan take our bags up there okay?"

I took a deep breath, "Fine." He kissed my forehead, "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

When we got to the hospital they took us right to my room. My parents wanted to come stay the night and visit with me, but I told them no. My mom wasn't very happy, but she finally agreed. Once we got settled in they came in and started my IV and antibiotics. I actually felt like a medical test dummy with so many wires and tubes everywhere. Once the doctors had left, InuYasha laid in the hospital bed with me and we laid there all night talking. We laid there watching television and talking on and off, and even though we weren't actually in my bed, I was content having InuYasha with me. I was absolutely in love with the idea of having him all to myself for the rest of my life.

I finally fell asleep at about 5 am, but not long afterwards I was having a nightmare and I woke up because InuYasha was shaking me,

"Kagome, wake up!" I was already crying in my sleep, but when he woke me up I just cried harder.

He tried to calm me down, "Sh, babygirl calm down I'm right here. It's okay." I put my hands over my face, and buried my face in his chest. I was shaking so bad, and I was freezing.

"It was awful, we were standing there on our wedding day saying our vows when Naraku busted through the doors with a gun and shot you. I held you in my arms and you told me you would always love me. I told you that you couldn't leave me, and you kissed me before dying in my arms. I-I don't know what I would do without you. I couldn't live without you." I sobbed into his chest.

"Sh… I'm not going to leave you Kags, ever. I love you, and I'm going to stay with you always." He gave me a kiss as if to prove what he said was the truth, and I immediately relaxed. We fell asleep again, only to be woken up a few hours later as our parents walked in.

We all talked for a few minutes before I said, "Since they're here, why don't you go take a shower and relax okay?"

He nodded his head, "That sounds good, are you sure?"

"Positive honey," he kissed my forehead and went to the bathroom. When I heard the water turn on I took a deep breath and hugged both my parents and Inu's.

My dad kissed my cheek, "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay, but I feel awful, not just physically but emotionally too. My body hurts, but I feel like… I don't know, I can't explain it," I sighed, "How long are y'all going to be up here?"

"Only a few minutes, we came up here to get a list of things y'all need."

"Okay, I need my purse from mom's car, and I need the blanket that is in my car. We will probably need some snacks that aren't hospital food, and I think that's it."

"Okay, we will be back later." They all hugged me again and left.

"Where did they go?" InuYasha asked when he came out of the shower a few minutes later.

"They went to go get some stuff for us, feel better?"

"Yes, but you're the one who needs to get better. How are you feeling?" he asked as he crawled into bed with me.

"Not too good, but better now that you're with me," he smiled at me and laid down. As soon as I got comfortable the doctor walked in.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked me.

"Just an achy body mostly." I told him.

"That's good, because I have some good news. You will be out of here in a few days."

"How?"

"Well, it looks like you did have pneumonia, but you are almost over it. So, you will defiantly be out of here in four days."

"Inu," I squealed, "That means we can still keep our wedding on the fourteenth. Of course that only gives us three days to prepare, but I don't care! Isn't it wonderful?" He smiled at me and nodded his head before going to call our parents.

About ten minutes later the doctor left and InuYasha came back in. While he had been in the hall they had removed everything from me except for my IV. I practically jumped out of bed and into his arms as he gave me as kiss. We laid on the bed for a long time just kissing until our friends walked in. We gave them the good news, and they were so excited. We all talked for a while and then they all left except for Kikyo and Bankotsu.

"We are so glad that you are okay. You really scared us when you passed out and were throwing up," Bankotsu explained.

"I'm sorry I worried you and honestly I was scared to death myself, but we have no reason to worry anymore because I get out of here in three days, and I get married in six," I sighed. I was nervous but so excited at the same time. I was ready to be with InuYasha, for us to go to college and start our own family together.

When Bankotsu and Kikyo finally left it was about ten o'clock at night, and I was ready to sleep. We fell asleep watching television facing each other with our hands intertwined. I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, and when I tried quietly to get out of bed I ended up falling on the floor, waking InuYasha up.

"Kags?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm down here."

"What in the world are you doing down there?"

"I fell off the bed while trying to get up to go to the bathroom." I explained to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he began to get up.

"Yeah I think so, my head just hurts."

"Well, it's a good thing we're in the hospital then," he said with a chuckle as he helped me up. "While you go to the bathroom I'm going to go get you some medicine and a drink for your head." I nodded and gave him a kiss before going to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up at about ten because my phone was ringing. I didn't recognize the number so I didn't answer it, and a few seconds later I had a voicemail. Once I listened to it I realized it was Bankotsu and he had said that he and Kikyo were on their way up to our room because they had something important to tell us. I woke Adam up and he quickly got up and went to get dressed in the bathroom.

A few minutes later they arrived, "Okay, what's going on? You sounded upset on your voicemail." I said.

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Kikyo asked me.

I sighed, "Bad news."

"Well," she sighed, "Kouga has a broken foot and Miroku has a concussion."

"How?!" I all but yelled.

"The thing is…is that Ian showed up at the restaurant they were eating at demanded for them to tell him where you are, and Sango told him you were away with your fiancé. She then told him that it wasn't his business anyways. He went to hit her, but Miroku stopped him and got thrown against a wall in the restaurant. Then Kouga wrestled him to the ground and ended up with a broken foot so yeah. But the good news is that Ian is in jail for public intoxication and two counts for assault."

I could feel my face was blood red with anger and InuYasha had tightened his grip on me like he was trying to keep his own cool, but by the look on his face he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Why can't he leave us the hell alone?" I screamed and InuYasha tightened his grip some more. "He does not want to mess with my friends or family again, or he will pay. I dealt with him enough when I was with him, and you guys are my family so it's my duty to protect you from him, and I will."

"Kagome, you are my fiancé and soon to be wife, so it's my job to protect you. He is in jail for a least a little while, so he can't hurt any of us," InuYasha spoke, trying to calm us both down. Kikyo and Bankotsu left and said all six of them would come by later, but it was all I could do to calm down. He held me really right as I shook because I was so mad.

When I finally calmed down, "Are you better now," he asked.

"I'm okay; I think I got all of my anger out."

"I'm glad you got that out of your system."

"Thank you for helping me," I said before leaning over to give him a kiss. "You know you saved me right?" I said randomly.

"How's that?"

"If you hadn't of comforted me there on the beach and told me you loved me, I probably would've gone back to him in a matter of days."

He smiled, "Well, I'm glad I came along then."

"Me too," I said before I pulled him to me and kissed him. Finally the day came that I got to go home from the hospital, and I was so excited to get to leave and see my family. They were excited that I was home too, and that made me feel good. The three days before the wedding were kind of a blur; the only thing I can remember about them is running around trying on my dress, all the girls trying on their dresses, and Adam. I spent most of my time with him until the night before the wedding. The night before InuYasha and I had to stay in different hotels on opposite sides of the city. I had gotten so used to having Inu with me that when I went to bed that I couldn't sleep without him by my side. I felt so lonely.

I got an hour of sleep because I fell asleep at five am and Kikyo woke me up at six am. I had to go straight to the salon and I was there till two hours before the wedding. I got just about everything you could think of while at the salon, and it kept me very relaxed until it was time to leave. I told them I wanted an outside wedding, so I was going to put on my dress at Kikyo's house and arrive in a limo that would pull up right in front of the aisle I was going to walk down. I sat in the limo as Kikyo was the first one to step out, and she and Jake walked down the aisle. As soon as everyone else was out of the limo but me Izayoi and InuTashio walked Adam to the pastor.

I took a deep breath knowing it was my turn before slowly getting out of the limo. My parents stood on either side of me and took my arms. When I saw InuYasha my heart stopped. He was in a black tuxedo with a green tie, because green made his gold eyes pop. His silver hair was windblown, and it looked adorable on him. His smile was so breath taking. His smile had always been amazing to me, but with that black tuxedo on it took my breath completely away. When I was about three feet from InuYasha we stopped and both of my parents kissed my cheek. My father then laid my hand in Inu's before we walked to the pastor. I handed my bouquet of green and white lilies to Ayame, and turned towards InuYasha.

We took each other's hands, and I saw that there were tears on the edges of InuYasha's eyes as it was his turn to tell his self-written vows.

He took a big breath, "Kags, I've known you for eight years, and those have been the best eight years of my life. When I found you crying on the beach it broke my heart and I knew I had to tell you how I felt. When you told me you felt the same I was over joyed. Kagome, you are my everything, I will protect you from everything and everyone. I will stand by your side through everything. I will always love you with all my heart and soul," he finished and wiped his eyes while looking at me.

I took a breath for myself, "Inu, you have always been there for me. When you said you love me I didn't believe you at first because I had been told that many times just to find out it was all a lie. But you have never left my side or lied to me, so I began to believe you. I trust you with everything I have, and that has always been a big issue to me. You never ran away when I cried or was mad and you saved me from me. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side as your wife. I want to raise a family with you, and I want to grow old with you. Most of all, I want to be with you forever. I love you InuYasha, and I always will."

InuYasha repeated after the pastor and slid a new ring on my finger, "I do."

I smiled before repeating after the pastor and putting Inu's ring on his finger, "I do."

"And now by the power vested in me and the state of Arizona, I now pronounce you husband and wife as Mr. and Mrs. InuYasha Takashi. You may kiss your bride," the pastor said before InuYasha pulled me to him and kissed me.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too baby." I whispered back. We turned towards our friends and family as they stood and began clapping. We walked straight to the reception and were greeted by tons of people. My parents and Inu's were the first people to find us, then our friends. For our first dance as husband and wife we danced to our song, but with a twist.

"InuYasha, I have a surprise for you," I whispered.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"You'll see," I said and smiled. Everyone cleared the floor for us and we made our way to the middle of the dance floor.

"As a special treat Mrs. Takashi had a special recording made." InuYasha looked at me and I nodded as they started the recording and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're very welcome honey. Do you like it?" I asked.

"Very much so Kags, it's beautiful. I was right, you sing our song beautifully," he answered.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I don't just like it, I love it."

When the reception was over InuYasha and I changed into some more comfortable clothing. He changed into khaki shorts and green polo shirt that was the same shade as his tie. I changed into a purple silk dress that was strapless and went down to mid-thigh. We told everyone goodbye and got in the limo.

"Inu?" I asked as soon as we were out of sight, "Do you know where we're going?"

"Yes, we are going to Boston, your parents have paid for the honeymoon suite for five days, and then we are going back to Arizona for two days before we finally go home."

"Mmm, that sounds nice," I leaned towards InuYasha and kissed him. It felt so nice knowing that I was with him for the rest of my life and that no one else could have him.


End file.
